infamous_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is the protagonist of the inFAMOUS series. Originally, he was a simple bike messenger who was delivering a package for someone to somewhere in the Historic District of Empire City. In the midst of his delivery however, the package exploded, destroying half the city and killing thousands in the process. However, this event resulted in Cole activating his power of Electrokinesis. Biography Pre-Blast : "I was someone you'd never notice. Just a guy delivering packages to folks you'd never know." : — Cole, on his early days : In the year 2004, before his time in Empire City, Cole practiced learning parkour with his best friend Zeke Dunbar in the city of New Marais, while the cops had their hands full. Cole mentioned during a conversation with Moya that he took part in urban exploration in Empire City, which is the reason why he is able to navigate through the city's sewer system with little trouble. Several remarks by Kessler suggest that his mother detested Cole's job, often telling her friends that Cole was a school teacher rather than a bike messenger. Kessler also said that Cole's father approved of his relationship with Trish Dailey, commenting that she was like "the daughter he never had". Stated in a conversation with Nix, Cole had a little brother, though he hasn't talked to him in a while. Cole's education was something he decided on his own, dropping out of college and getting a job as a bike courier. Before he met Trish, Cole was involved in an accident where he got run over by a freight truck, an accident that should have killed him. However, he was able to get back up after a few days, only suffering some minor injuries from the accident. Only Zeke knew the full story of the accident, while Cole only told Trish a fragment of the supposed story after he met her, to make it seem like it wasn't something serious. : Birth of a Conduit Day of the Blast On the job as a bike messenger in 2007, Cole was assigned to deliver a package to someone located in the Historic District of Empire City. After receiving a phone call from his boss, Cole made his way to the intersection of 19th and Sloat. He meets up with a woman, telling him he's got the wrong address. Immediately after, the courier receives a call from Kessler to open the package. Cole refuses, but after Kessler offered $500 for opening the package, Cole did as he was told. The package revealed the Ray Sphere, which immediately activated, resulting in a devastating explosion that sub-atomically destroyed several blocks of the Historic District, and killing a large group of civilians, due to their energy being concentrated into Cole. The aftermath was a city-wide blackout, the deaths of thousands, and the formation of a crater now known as Ground Zero in the Historic District, with Cole at the very center. Shortly after the explosion, a weakened Cole was awakened by a chopper looking for survivors. Instructed to meet up at the evacuation area, Cole slowly made his way there. On his way to the evacuation area, Cole showed several signs of electrokinesis, absorbing energy from a nearby power source, and also calling forth a series of lightning bolts from the sky. After slowly making his way to the other side of the devastated bridge connecting the Historic District to the Neon, Cole succumbed to his injuries, and fainted. Cole was then brought to the hospital by his girlfriend, Trish Dailey. : The Quarantine : "With time, I'm learning to control it ... master it. Just hope it's not too late" :: — Cole MacGrath, regarding his powers. :: :: Right after the blast, as Cole lay on a hospital bed, Empire City began to fall apart. A plague struck the city, followed by consecutive crimes committed by numerous citizens such as theft, rioting, and rape. As an attempt by the government to contain the biological threat, they issued a quarantine, locking down access in and out of Empire City. With several criminals on the loose, the Empire City Police went missing, either dead or fled in fear. Four days later, as the city continued to deteriorate, Cole woke up from his coma. He immediately discovered his new found powers, along with Trish. Frightened at first, Cole eventually learned how to control it. He first tries his powers at a nearby dumpster, and then uses it as part of Zeke's idea of making a business out of charging dead batteries for food, though it backfired as the civilians were more frightened than enthusiastic. After Zeke barricaded and protected his roof, Cole practiced honing his powers there, using the mannequins littered all over the area as targets, and also charging the fuse box for Zeke's TV located nearby. As they watched TV, the so called "Voice of Survival" jacked the cable, informing citizens that the government's sending in supplies for them to eat at the nearby park. Hearing this, Cole and Zeke quickly made their way to the park after Zeke fetched his gun that he made a deal for. Upon arriving, the food crate's parachute got caught on the statue, using Cole's skills in parkour, and his electrokinesis, Cole managed to climb up the statue and retrieved the food. :: After an encounter with the Reapers, and reuniting with Trish, the Voice of Survival spoke out again, this time calling out Cole. The Voice of Survival showed footage of Cole at Ground Zero, delivering the package, then declaring Cole as a terrorist. Claiming Cole is dangerous, civilians started to detest his presence, giving him suggestive looks and seemed like they were about to start a fight. As Trish left the area, with Cole subsequently claiming that their relationship was over, Zeke and Cole planned an escape out of the quarantine. Meeting up at the bridge out of the city, Cole and Zeke led a civilian force through the police checkpoints, with Cole taking down the police force. After several checkpoints, Cole, Zeke, and the civilians nearly broke free, only to be stopped by a wall of mounted machine guns protected by a thick barricade and razor wire. As the civilians were assaulted, Zeke burst through the nearby gate, falling into the harbor. Cole followed, jumping out of the way Zeke made and into a nearby decontamination chamber. Moya ::: "I go back into the city, find John and the Ray Sphere, and she'll get me out of the quarantine and clear my name" ::: — Moya's offer to Cole. After the door behind him closed, Cole was greeted by name. The voice introduced herself as Moya, an FBI agent who saw the footage of Cole at Ground Zero. Stating that she was waiting for him, Moya told Cole that right before the Blast, her husband John White was assigned to infiltrate the First Sons, a secret group connected with the Ray Sphere, the package that gave Cole his powers. Losing her connection with John the night of the Blast, Moya made an offer to Cole: to help her find John and the Ray Sphere, in exchange for his freedom, and Cole's name cleared. After returning to Zeke's place, and hearing his theory about the whole situation, Cole began to follow Moya's instructions, such as collecting John's Dead Drops, who mentioned a man know as Kessler, and his involvement in the blast, and also traced Moya's associate, Brandon Carey. Cole also helped out a local makeshift hospital, and also gained new powers after reestablishing a part of the city's power, after a Reaper wiped out the local Power Plant. After restoring power to another part of the district, Cole got word from Moya that the Reapers' were contaminating the water line with a strange tar that acts as a control agent, and also a hallucinogen. Cole turned off the valve which resulted in getting his face splattered with the substance. After Trish helped remove the tar with a solvent (and after some partial hallucinations, including hearing voices from an unidentified woman), Cole searched for the other valves and turned them off as well. After the valves, Moya told him of the only remaining water source was below a tunnel, and after reaching the end of the tunnel, saw an armored water truck filled with the tar, being run by the Reapers. After its destruction, Cole returned to Zeke's house and called it a night. :: TBC.... :: Powers and Abilities : "Outside, things were bad. But inside - inside me - something was...beginning." : — Cole MacGrath, regarding his powers. * '''Electrokinesis: '''This gives Cole the ability to channel lightning in and out of his body. Cole can use this to a variety of means, one notable example being its use in hand-to-hand combat. Cole combines martial arts while electrifying his hands to fight his enemies. He can greatly improve the damage he can inflict by charging both of his arms with electric energy, and taking down almost any human in a single hit. Cole could also use his Electrokinetic abilities to his advantage in various ways. He could use it like a radar to locate electric sources nearby, and differentiate friend from foe, find Blast Shards, or locate John White's Dead Drops. He could use his powers in an almost Telepathic way, reading a deceased persons thoughts through neuroelectic energy absorbed from their synapses. He could read a memory of his choice, such as finding out how a person died, or finding something they hid (namely Blast Shards). Should he see how they died, he would also see an "echo" through neuroelectric remnants of a person connected with the death. he could see the echo through the use of his Radar Pulse. Cole's primary offensive ability was to fire an Electrokinetic bolt of lightning out of his hands and onto any target he has it aimed to. This bolt passed a current through any target, stunning enemies, electrifying bodies of water, or charge up electric devices. Several variations of this attack include: a continuous chain of lightning, a massive amount of energy concentrated into a single bolt, and a sniper-like bolt of electricity, shot while speeding up Cole to a point where time appeared to slow down. * '''Reactive Adaptation/Power Development: '''Cole's powers "evolved" after stressing his body in different ways. The first development took place after Cole took down several Militia, which granted him new powers. His primary ability evolved from blasting a single bolt (Alpha Bolt) to blasting three bolts at once (Pincer Bolt), and also able to gain other variations, such as the ability to blast a longer, stronger bolt (Magnum Bolt) and also the ability to blast a bolt that has a farther range (Artillery Bolt). Cole further developed several of his abilities, including the Grenades and Shockwave attacks. Cole gained Electrokinetic abilities that improved his mobility, such as the ability to jump at a higher altitude while on top of a car (Car Jump) and also the ability to create a tether that allows Cole to drag himself to a surface that allows the tether to attach (Lightning Tether). He has also exhibited new forms of attack, such as the ability to use lightning as a lasso, and drag enemies off of their feet (Lightning Hook) and an enhanced Shock Grenade, able to electrocute several enemies before detonation (Electrocution Grenade). He gained a new precision Blast that had a much longer range, though a smaller area of effect, and a Grenade that hops towards the nearest enemy. * '''Electromagnetism: '''This allows him to use electricity in order to generate magnetic and anti-magnetic effects. He can also charge himself with energy as he falls, creating a powerful explosion as he lands. With Electromagnetism, Cole could perform several attacks with various uses. He could bind an explosive kinetic charge with Electromagnetism, sticking to any enemies, bouncing off walls, and exploding a few seconds after impact. He could also trap a massive explosive charge in a swirling rocket-like mass, that would explode on contact, and generate a shockwave that knocks targets into the air. Cole could fly through the air using electromagnetism, and also grind through metal wires and railings. Cole could also use magnetic tethers to throw vehicles and objects at enemies and could lift any object, even non-magnetic ones, and could even use it to lift and throw enemies. Cole had the ability to form a defensive barrier that can protect him from harm through the use of electromagnetism. Also, Cole possessed "touch-related" abilities, such as "leeching" an individual's neuroelectric energy to instantly heal any body damage inflicted unto him, restraining a wounded individual with the use of electrokinesis and electromagnetism, and also healing a nearby injured individual back up their feet. * '''Superhuman Strength and Durability: '''As a Conduit, Cole MacGrath gains superhuman strength, resistance to injury, reflexes, agility and physical abilities have been enhanced to levels far beyond that of any human. He could pry open the mouth of a Devourer with his bare hands and he could free-fall from any height without harming himself. His body is strong enough to take great punishment, surviving huge explosions, he could take a direct hit from an RPG, and could stand in the epicentre of large explosions. :: : : : : : : : : : : Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Champions Category:Conduits